Nonapplicable
Nonapplicable
Nonapplicable
The present invention relates to a lightweight, compact, two-wheel conversion utility specifically designed to serve a dual purpose. First, it attaches to a car, truck, or other vehicle using a single unit rail tongue hitch. When used in this manner, it becomes a carrier trailer designed to haul a motorcycle or other two-wheel vehicle. Upon arriving at one""s destination, the rail tongue hitch is removed, the motorcycle is backed between the two wheels of the conversion utility, and the utility is connected to the motorcycle""s rear axle and frame. When used in this manner, the conversion utility becomes a stabilizer for the motorcycle giving it a three-wheel appearance.
The inventor is aware of only one other similar design, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,057. First, this patent is at a disadvantage because it does not serve a dual purpose. Therefore, it may not be used as a carrier trailer to haul a two-wheel vehicle, namely the motorcycle to its destination. This results in a person having to locate and obtain storage, security, and space for the carrier trailer. Using the proposed invention, there is no need for a separate carrier trailer or space to store it.
Next, the proposed invention is also designed to be use used as a multifunctional carrier. Using the proposed invention""s slide-in receiver hitch mountings, a small camper or trailer, as well as, such optional accessories as a slide-in tool box, a slide-in cooler carrier, a slide-in luggage carrier, a slide-in bicycle rack, a slide-in wire basket, etc. may quickly and easily be mounted to the lateral rear cross member frame of the conversion utility holding them securely in place, thus making it a more versatile piece of equipment than the previous patent. Lastly, the luggage rack mounting on U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,057 is much taller than the optional slide in luggage carrier on the present invention. The advantage of a smaller design is that it is more aerodynamically sound, consequently lowering the risk of detachment by the wind or wind damage.
Other observable differences in the actual physical structural design are that U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,057 uses a larger frame structure, mounting plate, rear swing arm connection, and an additional brake system. The present invention uses a smaller, lightweight, and more compact structural frame. It is specifically designed this way to provide a stronger support in a smaller space; and as a result, one man can attach and detach it easily by himself. This smaller, compact design also allows the conversion utility to appear to be part of the motorcycle, not an add on. This makes it more appealing for most riders, as it does not present a xe2x80x9ctraining wheelxe2x80x9d appearance. The previous patent uses a thick metal mounting plate that is bracing a piece of square tubing. Nuts are fixed on each side to accept a connector bolt. The proposed invention uses a thinner metal plate with no reinforcement and a singular piece of square stock centered and welded to the plate. Either end of the square stock is drilled and tapped to accept the bolts. This is preferable because it is lighter on the motorcycle and provides more strength for the attachment of the proposed invention than does the previously described mounting plate.
The previous patent also uses a rear swing arm connection comprised of a bracket located in front of the rear drive wheel attached to the swing arm that allows the connection of the invention directly to the motorcycle. The proposed invention, on the other hand, uses a buttress that is actually attached to the rear drive axle. The buttress has a nut welded to its lower portion that allows for a connection and adjustment point for the roller bearing assembly. This is advantageous because the roller bearing assembly provides the connection point for the stabilization and suspension system. The stabilization system provides a direct connection to the rear lateral cross member and to the motorcycle. The proposed invention has a suspension system comprised of rear leaf springs, a u-shaped bearing receiver, and a hinge, bolt, and nut adjustment. This is preferable because it allows for tension adjustment after the conversion utility is mounted, requiring only seconds to adjust, and allowing for continual adjustment if necessary without detaching it from the motorcycle. As opposed to no suspension on the previous invention, this rear suspension design also provides lateral stabilization for the proposed invention. This ensures that equal pressure is applied to both of the supplemental rear wheels causing them to maintain contact with the ground allowing equal wear. This design also ensures that the conversion utility""s wheels work together with each other and with the rear wheel of the motorcycle. This design stabilizes the motorcycle and provides independent suspension for the supplemental wheels and therefore, does not rely on the motorcycle""s suspension.
Due to the size and structural design, the present invention does not require a separate Us brake system as does the previous patent. The present invention has a custom designed fender added as a safety and appearance feature. It prevents accidents from occurring by debris being picked up by the supplementary wheels and thrown on the rider, passenger, or oncoming and following traffic. The taillight (brakes and running lights) also provides a safety and appearance feature. It alerts following traffic that there is a vehicle in front of them and as to the width of the conversion utility. A wiring harness that is custom designed to each application is used to connect the lights on the proposed invention to those of the motorcycle.
The proposed invention is a lightweight, two-wheel conversion utility designed to provide stability to a motorcycle, giving it a three-wheel appearance, without damaging or altering the existing structure of that motorcycle in any way, thus making this more economically sound for the motorcycle owner. It is also designed as a carrier for that motorcycle until reaching its desired destination, where the motorcycle is unloaded from the trailer, the trailer is unhitched from the car or truck, the rail tongue hitch is removed from the trailer, the motorcycle is then backed into the trailer (conversion utility) between the two wheels, and mounted to the plate underneath the frame of the motorcycle and to the rear axle by the buttress. Thus, only one trailer (conversion utility) is needed for both tasks making this a dual purpose mechanism. The lightweight, compact design, ease of use, and provided stability are considered important safety features especially for disabled/handicapped riders, older riders, and men or women who want to ride a motorcycle but are not comfortable doing so on two wheels.